Express $0.2841$ as a fraction.
$0.2841$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{2841}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $2841$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{2841}{10000}$